caddicarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript of 2015 Caddicarus Episode Mr. Tumble's Legoland
0:00 0 comments like a completely free unlimited anime streaming 11704 them 0:06 being updated one out airing in Japan on top of species and I'm not opposed to 0:10 the first one of the original type in control of company and your brother to 0:12 get it right now thank you so much please enjoy the video you might like 0:17 the Micro Machines guide shame he doesn't have an animate 0:26 saying no 1:19 I just wanted 2:05 I can't do it if you do maybe I'll break by Brig 2:28 know you would brick by brick hoc Bai 2:34 no matter how no matter how old mama told you can move a mountain 2:50 if you do it noted that precious little bay Ok Go Go Lego LEGO DUPLO you're not 3:05 really enough or is it Lagos that's what americans say you know Christmas is 3:12 perfect for a tiny little poem but I can't write anymore so hand me my 3:16 Jeroboam 3:17 every single one of you should know by now that Lego bricks Lego branded 3:21 merchandise and Lego video games exist literally Lego everywhere and I'd say 3:25 Lego games themselves of bridge putt-putt levels of absurd amounts of 3:28 sequels an iteration yes even more than when punters barter tricycle child and 3:32 public gets impounded and crushed came out forget all you know about Lego games 3:35 for just one moment as we traverse back to April of 1999 when labor wasn't quite 3:39 the juggernaut is now responsible can be given a bloody place that imaginative 3:44 creative and totally bare content constructive nature of Lego was still 3:48 rampant and this face was going to say well god damn PC game the only games out 3:54 of the time when Legoland release will also more of the bare-bones constructed 3:57 nature none of this take a franchise and prettify it nonsense creator she s races 4:02 loco so simple so god damn good all of these games in particular I played 4:08 religiously as a kid on the family home computer 4:10 shuddering along with this colossal 32 megabyte fran has gained quite a lot but 4:16 I don't really know why terrifying and is in fact a theme park simulation game 4:22 where you get to pick and decide how to build your very own Legoland amusement 4:26 park which are awesome by the by and as it was traditional other time for Lego 4:30 games we get some FMV sequences with lovely characters such as 4:34 Jonathan able body and yes if you live in the UK you probably heard this voice 4:42 before and that's because this is the voice of Justin Fletcher better know 4:46 nowadays as mister fucking tumble p.m. and nothing against the guy he was damn 4:51 hard at everything especially for aid but that bouncy obnoxious kid pandering 4:55 in patronizing boys will annoy you in this game since he like brownies mervin 4:59 321 smell no raids everything in this damn game whenever you highlight 5:04 anything in the game play on the menus in the options he'll say an unless you 5:08 remove voices entirely from within the park and on the game as a whole 5:11 you'll never be right build a Lego toys build a Lego toy shop and he's not 5:18 Legoland game 5:26 let's begin kak ego is my name and jumping cat is my game I suppose 5:31 whatever the hell that involves you ready to start to say anything before 5:36 playing tutorials will be a wise idea for something as deep as simulation so 5:40 let's go build a shop lovely then to build a space tower ride by God who 5:46 designed a big so so this tutorial is about building right and shops museums 5:52 should have taken me less than three minutes but unfortunately the game broke 5:55 it off a part of the park entrance but no matter what I did either one let me 5:59 or didn't register to working bad start Jonathan tutorial to need to add some 6:04 more plans you need to do this is Bob went a little mad but the hedges are 6:08 just happened to my list of things that don't want an exclamation point the 6:12 gardeners a step behind those hundreds you know if I had a monster truck that 6:16 every time I might be a competitive must attract these assholes were not knowing 6:23 how edges where to buy being gardeners we must instead move the mouse cells 6:27 which I must admit when picking up and moving anybody is great fun and so is 6:34 planting stuff setting up your guns to work on land in their own time and 6:37 hearing the sound effect in seeing things sprout up is so damn satisfying 6:44 so we plan some shit spend some money get told how spending money works 6:48 because I'm in India and then the next tutorial happens power stations and 6:51 bigger ride that for some reason requires that I begin with more 6:53 gardening 6:54 just looking to get some gardeners he had too many stopped an hour ago as well 7:02 that the raising and buildings and effect is brilliant is decked in the 7:06 face 7:14 then rewarded with a cut scene of the professor making a new ride and there's 7:18 a spider spider raising serious implications about the law in this game 7:23 is an actual insect is it flesh in a world entirely made him Briggs is this 7:27 the only physical aging integrating sack of almonds and lend to this mean that 7:31 the spider is there god this year is very symbolic not only because of the 7:34 size of the spider being don't like but also from how the gargantuan baseman 7:37 Morse into a special right to use in the park 7:40 signifying the spider to being the heart of the ride the heart of Legoland well 7:44 go go go to work 7:45 communicate were created by Durham merchandise of themselves and therefore 7:49 the heart of Lego deep spidery 7:53 tutorial for is all about repairing with mechanics and how you can speed up 7:57 repairs but also do it in a more cost-effective manner and I already 7:59 screwed up and ran out of money because this game is very pleasant to look at in 8:04 the meantime it's chock full of color in the leg is wonderful that matches the 8:08 graphical style and the huge amount of pride in building variety that not only 8:11 is reminiscent of actual LEGO sets but also in real rides and attractions in 8:14 real Legoland it makes you feel exactly like a designer of the Legoland and to 8:18 feel that in just the tutorial is very impressive tutorial five then shows 8:22 about maintaining huge rise in planted more flowers and I thought I was mind 8:26 doing this and still having tons of money left over until the garden park 8:30 and put them back in the greenhouse the game turned into a bloody page of 8:34 Where's Wally looking for a dozen randomly wandering green gardens among 8:38 green trees and green grass why do I always have to ruin the ship myself you 8:44 know this blooming Jonathan character he would be anywhere near as bad if he 8:48 didn't 8:48 well you know what you the whole time 8:55 make a circle of water and the water out to make the water I'd go brilliant you 9:00 have to join it onto something I know just let me you have to join it on just 9:04 something I know shut up you have to join it onto something you have to join 9:08 it and when I messed up on a ride what kind of blow up and kill everyone I'm 9:12 like I customize my own rises custom a death trap is it because you don't want 9:16 to explode all over the floor and risks stepping on it because I understand that 9:19 kind of video games all I can I go all the way in December the people icon 9:23 found on my monitor it's also really annoying sometimes when you try to do 9:26 things yet the lack of a simple presume feature prevents you from seeing more of 9:30 your immediate surroundings and get a better grip on whether you are in the 9:32 park and I never thought this would be a problem but there are barely any 9:35 keyboard shortcuts at all meaning everything you do in this game will get 9:38 your wrist and clicking things exhausted within half an hour particularly with 9:42 constant precise placement of brides and building of buildings first-world fuckin 9:47 problems my name in at the beginning of the game which oil does become all you 9:57 cut through all orders he really going to read the whole thing in a pirate 10:01 voice down newly-opened yes yes yes Jonathan able body most annoying talking 10:07 plastic 1999 10:09 chattel over his trousers and painted on his head tutorial soldiers on and that's 10:13 as much around for a bit with some newly acquired Wild West attractions where we 10:16 can now bill gravy mix all strikes again why would you put this in your theme 10:21 park before anyone says it's just a plastic prob well this is a LEGO 10:24 Universe don't forget so by that logic imagine going to Disneyland is a dead 10:27 body spinning around a top of Thunder Mountain they actually did use dead 10:32 bodies 10:41 right now beaten the tutorial meaning I can go and make this amount of money 11:13 more than three of the levels it was do more and I'm sorry and I also completely 11:19 screwed up here because I didn't realize the Gardeners World Asia go basis and I 11:22 was given this garden is can't afford to plantains lazy bullshit and lo and 11:27 behold there was no quit option at all just go back and try another level I was 11:30 stuck and actually had to make another save in order to start the same level 11:34 again 11:34 fair enough I should have been spent all my money on wondering gardeners but 11:38 still no back to menu or restart feature is problematic for a kids game where 11:42 they often make mistakes yes this is indeed a kids game if one couldn't tell 11:45 what that means that the lack of undoing mistakes as an issue but that doesn't 11:48 necessarily mean it's too simple overall as you go into free play all missions 11:52 everything else becomes apparent is simple yes but I think perfectly well 11:55 balanced for kids perhaps even perfect their first ever joint Park simulation 11:58 experience and money amounts of buying and spending a small the layout is 12:02 non-intrusive an easy-to-understand yet despite the simplicity the resource 12:05 management is surprisingly deep like any great game like this it's all about 12:08 balance and is nothing new or interesting but teachers what it does in 12:11 a very straightforward an enjoyable manner and customer rivals and retention 12:15 time by balancing building shots for cash flow yet paying off that money for 12:18 bigger impact arrives for more customers to arrive and buy more stuff in more 12:21 shops as they needed to repair the ride and maintain the park and keep customers 12:24 happy and working out all around decent gardening and planting and maintenance 12:27 in order to make the park not only entertaining but visually appealing it 12:31 the basics but it works really well it's very solid overall it's just not the 12:34 deepest in the world it's very naked in terms of customization and the amount of 12:38 stuff to actually think about and of course not without its share of big 12:41 flaws and even bigger flaws gardeners 12:44 can't afford to plant things the Catholic school girl and gets over your 13:18 Christmas or whatever you celebrate will indeed not be just OK but a crazy 13:23 exciting and fantastic so yes it is Christmas day while you're watching this 13:28 video happy Christmas to you and happy for Canadians to you happy holidays 13:35 happy about that and please remember to stay every night before I leave you 13:45 should say that this game 13:47 guess how much more fun once you remove all money restrictions and missions with 13:58 flying colors as I actually have an empty parking lot more customers than I 14:01 have in the tutorials and I thought this was only gonna be for the missions in 14:03 the tutorial but I was wrong in freeplay Jonathan able body is still very much 14:10 where you go 14:12 and often literally dozens of minutes crowding my dream Park ladies and 14:16 gentlemen I present to you my Haven welcome one and all just follow me break 14:20 trains are confused young and old will love the flock this brick flops as they 14:27 enter through the main gate right into the magical land where a lot of 14:31 fountains or face the same way suspended in the entranceway by lucious foliage 14:36 intrigued remind you you may choose to head left onto his shit Boulevard where 14:45 customers can indulge their retail therapy and merchandise addiction with 14:48 the Lego toy shop the Lego media shop the Lego clothes shop the Lego toy shop 14:53 the Lego media shop the Lego clothes shop the Lego toy shop the Lego media 14:57 shot the Lego clothes shop the Lego toy shop the leg immediate stop the Lego 15:01 clothes shop and trees more trees lining this remarkable street to remind you 15:06 once again in the land of why it is secret part that only the most dedicated 15:13 roller coaster fans will care to notice and a path which leads to many treats 15:17 and surprises such as the greenhouses shame when the simpleton gardeners 15:21 resigned to maintain the lander trapped in a bubble of their own making 15:25 they just would not stop planting it's all they know and only the greatest 15:29 theme park goers will care to notice the rides and floppy break the first lot 15:33 located near welcome to spinning barrel labs where naughty subjects I i mean 15:37 customers are tortured with various electrical equipment before taking 15:41 multiple spends on the barrels and don't think we don't have a place for you 15:45 today because we really do we've got lots of them we're sick but that's not 15:48 all if you just can't get enough of the festivities like Goodall 15:53 Dave Mason Boyer who isn't happy at all and eating his own town then you can 15:57 follow him down the path of expects to the most lucrative area of floppy break 16:01 welcome to final destination absolutely refused to behave this vast network of 16:07 space tower right indecently for all eternity never stopping never breaking 16:12 down never to see your family again and for that extra bit of security if one 16:16 should pull off their rocket not only when they land in the cacti forests of 16:20 the most assuredly ending their death but even if they survive they'd be too 16:24 lost their ever see their homes again with no pathways vending machines 16:29 well you know in this part of hair and if you follow on your way out please 16:33 come full circle and stuff to buy some more merchandise because we can always 16:36 use a bit more merge money 101 votes weapons but supposedly highly 16:40 recommended the low price of dog 16:46 thank you so much for watching this video recording this message about three 16:55 in the morning and everyone is in bed so if you want to check more random videos 17:00 for me please click on the left or right in the middle one if you want to get 17:04 some categories merchandise from the out going to description to see my social 17:13 media so you can follow me and get updates about new videos are coming out 17:17 and also you'll find the crunchy rolls and of course the day watching this 17:25 video more combative and remember to stay James mispronounced Seattle J Category:Transcripts